


Frost Burns

by MysticBlade



Series: The Fire Deep Down [1]
Category: The Queen's Thief - Megan Whalen Turner
Genre: F/M, Fluff, French Kissing, Friendship, Light Angst, Strangers to Lovers, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:47:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28631982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticBlade/pseuds/MysticBlade
Summary: Eugenides has become the King of Attolia and married the Queen of Attolia. The two do love each other but as they put their plans into action they both start to doubt if the love is true or not. Each devise a plan to make sure the other warms up to them and eventually,  spends the night. Watch as the King and Queen hack and burn through the frost and meet each other in the middle.
Relationships: Attolia | Irene/Eugenides
Series: The Fire Deep Down [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098242
Kudos: 4





	Frost Burns

It was a week after their wedding night today and Attolia despaired. She watched as already days into their marriage her king began to hide behind a smokescreen of ineptness and showed no affection towards her or her country. The first one Attolia shrugged off, she knew he wasn’t inept and that was all that mattered. But, for some reason, the coldness he showed to her left a shadow upon her heart that she could not dismiss so easily. Attolia prided herself on her strength and fortitude but it was hard enough to marry someone like Eugenides as it is; and the icy frost that was coating their marriage made it even worse. Attolia stood up from her mirrored vanity and walked slowly across her room. The bed spread was crumpled as Attolia had spent the better part of the early dawn crumpling it in her fists as she looked at the cold spot next to her. The spot that should’ve held her king, but instead was absent of her thief. Shaking her head in disgust at her self pity, Attolia stood up and grabbed her ruby earrings. Eugenides could play his games all he wanted too. Today, Attolia was going to make sure he slept in this room tonight whether he liked it or not.

Eugenides was in shock as he walked into the dining room hungry for breakfast. Usually, kings and thieves alike tried to restrain such emotions but Eugenides’s jaw dropped as he looked at the empty dining room. The shock swiftly turned to glee however as the king realized that he in fact was not late, the queen was. The King of Attolias attendants were equally shocked, some looked around startled and a bit scared wondering if their queen had been kidnapped. His train of thought moving faster than his attendants, Eugenides strode towards the door that led to the queens apartments looking worried. He had just reached his hand to grab the doorknob when it was flung open and he had to backpedal away so as not to be hit. A good thing he did because from his spot away from the door he could fully take in the Queen. The Queen of Attolia stepped into the room, her ruby earrings hung from her ears and her dress perfectly matched it. Eugenides mouth was agape again but only for a moment as he took in this dress he had never seen before. The dress was the exact tone of the earrings, a beautiful ruby red. The dress itself had lace and tight bodice accenting the queens shapely figure. Ithad a small veil similar to the one she had worn at their wedding. The veil was white, and perfectly accented fair skin, but most importantly it was in the style of Eddis, a detail to faint for anyone else of the court to notice but enough for the thief. The King's mouth formed itself into a smile and Attolia was pleased for it was the first real one he had given her in front of others. For a moment their eyes met and Attolia saw Gen her beautiful thief. However, before he could see her satisfied smile she had spun around and sat down at the table,

“Lord Attolis will you not join me for breakfast?”

“Of course my queen. I’ve been waiting quite patiently here.” said The King with a smirk as he sat down. The queen had to physically clench her body so as not to roll her eyes at her king. But when she looked back at the King the warmth she had seen seconds ago was gone, and instead she could feel the frost extending from his rather full breakfast plate.

The queen watched as The King grabbed pastries and crunched on an apple as the queen daintily picked at some olives and cheese. Attolia purposely avoided the King’s eye and instead inspected his attendants. They were standing ramrod straight and none of them looked her in the eye. However, the queen had not only registered her husband's reactions; she had seen the attendants shocked at the fact she was late. Except for one. Sejanus, the heir to Erondites was smirking as she walked in. Attolia knew little of her husband's attendants for he told her nothing but she had begun to learn that Sejanus seemed to always be smirking. She laughed to herself as she finished her breakfast, Sejanus could smirk all he liked but the truth was the joke was on him. And, she supposed, on the king as well for he had no idea what the day had in store for him.

The King stood up from breakfast and his attendants managed to make their backs even straighter as he prepared to leave. Following the ritual he had established over this week, he walked to the Queen’s side and bent to kiss her on the cheek. Attolias' eyes flew across the room as she watched as all of her attendants and his averted their eyes. In the nanoseconds it took to do this calculation the Queen knew what she wanted to do. 

As Eugenides came closer she turned and met him in the eye, he was startled for a moment and as he faltered, Attolia jutted her lips out and for a second her mouth was formed into a pout as she looked up at the king.

Eugenides gaped, stopping his movement for a moment and his lips hung in the air inches from the queens. Quickly though he regained his composure but his eye had a glint as he leaned down to press his lips to his queens. But instead his lips met her cheekbone and as he opened his eyes he saw her staring immovably forward. The Queen had swerved his kiss. 

Eugenides took a faltering step back and for a moment he could’ve sworn a smirk had crossed the queens face. The King shook his head like a confused dog and half walked half stumbled away towards the corridor that led to his lessons, still feeling the tingle his heart felt at the promise of a kiss.

Gen sat furious in a comfy plush chair as he listened to Dirides talk about the wood that would be needed to complete the infrastructure project. Gen was not listening, after all he had already confirmed the wood after pressuring one of Attolia's barons into building it for him. This would not have worked except for the exceptionally sharp hook that he had held to his throat. Gen idly twisted the hook as he gazed over Didrides’s head and into the lands beyond, deep in thought he was clearly not paying attention.

He was angry; not at his queen but at himself. Gen shook his head and muttered, “I thought being king would be the hard part” as he realized that being husband and king were quite different and each held different challenges. Didrides looked up, “Pardon me my king?”

“Nothing at all Didrides, simply admiring your dedication to your work.” Gen said as he stifled a yawn.

His attendants behind him smirked, watching as their goatfoot king struggled through yet another boring meeting. Oblivious to them however, Gen was content with the solitude he was enjoying while tuning out Didrides. 

Gen thought about the queen, and without meaning too his arm with the missing hand twitched. Gen didn’t have any regrets about the marriage, he only wished he had thought out being cold to her more carefully. He knew it was the right thing, if the queen was cold to him and he kept up his charade the barons, his attendants, all of them would forget. Somehow when humans see something in the present that contradicts what they learned in the past they forget. Every single Attolian was reminded of how he had stolen their queen every day, yet each one of them underestimated him time and time again.

Gen didn’t care about that, he was happy to be out of the spotlight as a thief and less happy to be in it as a king. Gen was unhappy because his wife was. It had been a week for her loving him, for Gen it had been years. Loving her was the thing that came easiest to him. He had been a thief since the day he was born but he had loved Attolia the second the gods had weaved his story into their loom of fate. But now, Gen was scared. He knew his wife was playing along with his facade but he was terrified that she wasn’t acting. Gen was scared of many things, being king, taking Attolias country, horses, but the most scary of them all was the idea that Attolia did not love him.

The meeting with Didrides was over and Gen was startled from his thoughts as his attendants coughed. Gen looked around startled and realized that Didrides had stopped talking about 20 seconds ago. The King of Attolia coughed and stood up and shook his hand saying, “Thank you. This will certainly help my decision.” and he stood up and strode out of the room, wincing as his tight legs regained their blood flow.

Eugenides spoke over his shoulder, “Cancel my next meeting Hilarion.”

“Sire? That's the meeting with the Mede language specialist sir..” Hilarion said hesitantly as he tried to keep up with the king.

“I said cancel it. I am not going.” Eugenides said and he strode into his room and before the attendants could follow he slammed the door shut behind him.

Eugenides needed to see the Queen.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction so any comments with suggestions, support, help, love whatever is greatly appreciated. Also this is part of a series and I will release later parts soon. Hopefully there will be at least 3 parts. Anyways thanks and hope you enjoyed!


End file.
